Fortune's Fools
by Nymphean
Summary: A strange land, strange new people, and many MANY strange occurances changes the course of fate. NOW COMPLETE!!!
1. A New Land

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. But then you knew that already. ****

** **

**Introduction**

The sun is setting on the planet of Gaea. Deep in the crimson sky flies a large airship, just a spot of gray on the darkening horizon. The ship's motors, roaring miles above Gaea's endless hills, are the only sounds on this midsummer evening. It is the only disarray in this seemingly perfect world. The Crusade.

Upon the ship, things are much less peaceful. The ship's captain, Allen Shaezar, is having a rather heated dispute with Van Fanel, ruler of the ill-fated country of Fanelia.

"Chivalry, chivalry, chivalry, That's all ANYTHING'S about to your, Shaezar! Stop being so Goddamn noble and save your country! I can protect myself!"

Allen shook his head. "Van, Van, come now. Zaibach is powerful! We must stand together against them! And it is my duty as a knight..."

"Screw your duty, Allen! Don't be a fool! Just mind your own business!"

Hitomi Kanzaki, a fifteen year old girl from the mystic moon, Got up from where she had been sitting, at the small table in the middle of the room.

"Please, don't fight with each other!" she cried, torn between the two handsome men. Van and Allen turned away from each other sulkily. 

"Fine, Van, You win for now, but this conversation is far from over!" Allen remarked angrily. Just then, a voice rang out from one of the many doors leading into the ship's meeting room.

"Indeed, Shaezar, it is not." The three people in the room turned to see Folken Lacour de Fanel, alias Folken Strategos, Van's older brother and a former Zaibach leader,standing in the door way. Folken strolled slowly into the room, His black robes trailing on the floor. "While I hate to agree with you, Allen, I have to admit that you are right." Van's jaw dropped. Folken held up one of the long, metal fingers of his prosthetic hand. "Zaibach IS powerful, very powerful. But that is no reason to put yourself and your country at risk. Van is capable of protecting himself." Van's eyebrows shot up with surprise, but Allen frowned angrily.

"You will do well to stay out of this, Folken! Keep in mind that this is MY ship, and I can get rid of you at any time." he hissed. "Oh, and by the way," he added pensively, "It's funny that you, of all people, should talk about putting your homeland at risk. We all know what a magnificent job you did 'protecting' Fanelia." Folken's eyes clouded over angrily as he glared at Allen, prosthetic fist clenched. Just then, there was a loud grinding sound from below the ship's floor, and the sound of the engines began to grind to a halt. Suddenly, a small creature, half cat, half girl, bounded from one of the rooms and straight into Van.

"Wha... what was that, Lord Van?" she stuttered. Van looked at Allen, confused.

"I don't know, Merle," He told her, still looking at Allen. "Well, Shaezar?"

Allen's eyes darted frantically around the room. "I-I think the engine's failed!"

"Oh, fantastic!" muttered Van. Merle the cat girl clung frantically to him, much to Hitomi's annoyance. Allen was still choking on his words.

"Th- this has never happened to me before... The Crusade has always been the best ship in Asturia! But don't worry, the levastones should..." He stopped as the engine ground to a halt. Everything seemed to move at half it's normal pace as the ship began to plummet to the ground...

**Chapter 1: A New Land**

Samson Reyes walked through the dense forests of his native land, Tierania. He kicked the dirt up with his large black boots, complete with Teirania's military crest. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and gave a low, long whistle at the sight before him. There sat a large, tangled mass of metal, obviously an airship which must have crashed only a short time ago. 

"Coeburn, Farnett, Gyre, Pawkyns, Smythe, Tagaki, Zypher ... get over here!" Almost immediately, seven young men, all in the same style of uniform, appeared in front of Samson. There was a general exclamation of shock at the size of the airship, and then one of the smaller men, Alastyr Zypher, whispered "Are there... people in there?" Samson shook his head.

"I'm not sure, Zypher, but if there are, they must be brought to the queen immediately. Coeburn, Gyre, Check the ship. If they're in there, we'll find them."

*****

Taeami Saerian paced worriedly about the throne room. Her troupes had been gone for a hour investigating the strange explosion that the villagers had heard and still there was no word from Samson. She bit her lower lip anxiously. The faithful leader of the Tieranian military was never late and always kept in touch with her. She sat down, then stood up again. What was taking him so long?

The doors burst open. "Your majesty," breathed a winded Samson, "We have returned." Taeami breathed a sigh of relief.

"And? Did you find anything?" Samson nodded vehemently.

"Yes, your majesty. Bring in the Foreigners!" He yelled over his shoulder, and moments later his troupes appeared with the unconscious crew of the Crusade. "We found them in the wreckage of an airship; The Crusade. Shall we take them to the dungeon?"

"No!" Cried the young queen, rushing towards them, "Can't you see they're hurt? We have to help them." She examined Allen's gentle face. "They are not Zaibach," she said firmly. "Hey, this one looks just like you, Samson."

"But your majesty, the treaty..." Samson began.

"Damn the treaty, Samson, I'll do what I think is right, weather Zaibach likes it or not!" Her expression softened. "Samson, please... trust my judgment?" He nodded.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Let's take them to a room, then."

*****

Hitomi Kanzaki woke up with a start. Where was she? A bed, a strange room... the crash. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach as she cried out.

"Allen!! Van!!" Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a young girl, about her own age, with long brown hair and an enchanting smile. 

"Hello," the stranger said quietly, sitting down in a chair beside Hitomi's bed. "You're finally up!"

"Wha... What is this place?"

The stranger laughed. "You're in Tierania."

Hitomi looked confused. "WHERE?! Who are you? Where am I?! "

"Tierania. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Taeami Saerian, Queen of this country, and this is my castle. Is that better?" 

"Where are my friends?"

"Don't worry, they're safe. You're the first to wake. It's lucky my men found you when they did. You were all pretty banged up." Hitomi looked down at the white gauze bandage wrapped around her wrist.

"Oh... thank you... But I just want to see my friends now," she said quietly. Taeami nodded. 

"I understand. I shall take you to them."

*****

The two young women entered a large room. there, in front of them, sat three beds, and in the beds were three bodies. Hitomi flew to one of the beds. 

"Allen," she whispered, brushing a strand of golden hair away from his face. Taeami raised her eyebrows in interest.

"So that's his name. I was wondering. Oh, by the way, you haven't told me your name yet."

"It's Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki." Suddenly, Hitomi gasped. "Where's Merle??" Taeami looked confused, then a light of recognition shone in her eyes. 

"Ah, you mean the cat-girl? She's fine. We kept her in another room." Hitomi looked relieved and disappointed at the same time. "Who are the others?" asked a curious Queen Taeami. 

"Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, and Folken Fanel, his older brother," she replied, gesturing. Taeami walked timidly over to the two beds, looking first into Van's sleeping face, and then into Folken's. 

"Folken Fanel," she whispered, hovering over him. "The name is familiar, and yet I KNOW I've never seen him before. His face is full of such remorse, such penitent sadness... It's intriguing..." Folken shifted slightly, and then his eyes flew open. He looked around, startled, and then his eyes rested on Taeami's face.

"What's going on here? Where are we?"

"This is Tierania," she replied quietly. "Queen Taeami Saerian de Tieran, at your service." Folken examined her. Feature by feature, she was not very remarkable, but there was something intriguing about her. 

"Where is my brother?" He asked, suddenly very alert. Taeami stepped out of Folken's line of view so that he could see his younger sibling. 

"Don't worry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "Your entire crew survived the crash. Miss Kanzaki has told me there were five of you on board?" he nodded. "Excellent. You were lucky, Lord Folken, you got away with barely a scratch. Your friend Allen, however, had multiple injuries." She saw Hitomi's worried expression and hurriedly consoled her. "Don't worry, we've tended to his wounds. He's fine now. You've all been out for a couple days, I'm afraid." 

Folken nodded, unsmiling. "Thank you for your kindness, Your majesty." She shrugged.

"It's nothing, really. I'm all alone here most of the time anyway, so I'm thankful for the company. You are free to roam the grounds or the village if you like, I'll alert the guards. If it's Zaibach you're avoiding, then you'll be safe here. The Emperor won't come near this country. We have an agreement." Folken nodded as if he already knew this. By this time, Van and Allen were beginning to stir. 

*****

Once the whole group had been reunited and introduced to their hostess and had eaten dinner, Taeami showed them to separate rooms and they all parted ways. After this, Taeami retired to the throne room. After a few minutes, there was knock on the door, and Samson entered the room.

"Our guests are all awake?" Taeami nodded. Samson strode over to her and sat down in the large, empty throne beside her smaller one. "You are upset, Taea-chan. Why?"

She cast her eyes in his direction. "I'm too young, Samson, I'm not even seventeen years old! I can't run this country on my own! I try to be strong for my people, but... I don't know how I'm going to manage. I don't see why I had to be born into the royal family! I'm not ready to rule a country!"

Samson got up and took her into his arms. "Ah, little one," He sighed, rubbing her back, which was heaving with gentle sobs, "We never get to choose our destiny. I don't know how to comfort you. I don't know what path your life will take. But I do know that since the first day I met you I've known there was something special about you. You may not know the first thing about ruling a country, but you have courage and honor. Those are the makings of a true ruler, Taea, and those are the things that make us loyal to you until the end. I lead those troupes, and I see everyday how devoted they are to you, their queen. Those men would gladly die for you. That's what counts."

She pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Thank you, Samson, thank you for everything."

"You are still unhappy."

She closed her eyes and sighed quietly. "What makes you say that?" 

"I have been your friend and protector now for eleven years. No one knows you better than I do. It is our guests, isn't it? Is it the King of Fanelia? Or is it, perhaps, his brother?" Taeami looked at the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Samson laughed. "You're brilliant, Taeami, but you should know by now that you can't fool me. Now, what is it about Folken Fanel that's troubling you?"

Taeami bit her lower lip. "Well... there's something about him, something... I don't know! He's so quiet, and yet his silence seems to speak volumes. And he's always watching, observing. It's unnerving and exciting at the same time."

Samson nodded. "You like him, don't you?" Taeami shook her head and looked away.

"I hardly know him, Samson."

"Yes but you still like him."

She sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. He's from Fanelia, and that's miles from here. Besides, my heart belongs to my country, not to some would-be king." And with that, she got up and stormed out of the throne room.

From his bedroom window, Folken Fanel watched as Taeami climbed the moonlit hill outside the castle, and, sobbing, buried her head in her hands.

*****

Morning came quietly, creeping up over the dark horizon, waking Tierania from it's dreamless sleep. Inside the castle, Queen Taeami wandered the halls aimlessly. She wore a long dress made of layers of gray chiffon, and her long dark hair was twisted into an elaborate, braided design. Deep in thought, she did not notice Folken in front of her until the two of them had collided.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, and looked up. "Oh! Folken! Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as one could expect, I suppose," he replied seriously. Then: "Is everything all right?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, of course! Why?"

"I couldn't help but notice you on the hill last night... You seemed upset."

She laughed nervously. "I'm fine, really. I was just thinking, that's all." He nodded.

"I see. Well, I don't usually suggest this, but if you ever feel the need to think aloud with another person..."

She cocked her head. "You mean talk?"

"Yeah, talk." Taeami laughed. 

"I might just take you up on that." They were interrupted suddenly by a door beside them being flung open. Allen Shaezar strode purposefully into the hallway. He bowed before Taeami, kissing her hand and declaring, "Your majesty looks most radiant this morning." Taeami shook her head.

"Please, just Taeami. After all, I'm not YOUR queen." Allen straightened himself up.

"Well then, good morning, Taeami." He paused. "Folken." 

"Allen."

Taeami raised her eyebrows. "Okaay, well then, if neither of you need me, I be..." But Allen interrupted her.

"No, no, as a matter of fact, I DO need to talk to you. I had a wonderful idea last night. I think you might be able to help us with a little problem that we're having."

She cocked her head. "Really? Well, I'd be happy to help, but what can I possibly do?"

"A great deal, your majesty!" Taeami winced, and Allen corrected himself, "I mean, Taeami. You see, my country, Astoria, is in trouble. The Zaibach want to take us over. Our king has decided to collaborate with them, and I can't convince him not to. The only person who has had any influence on him so far has been Van," he paused angrily here, "So I was thinking that if we had another ruler come with us to Astoria, we might just be able to convince him. What do you say?"

Taeami's eyes widened. "You want ME to come with you to ASTORIA? Is this a joke?" Allen shook his head.

"No, unfortunately, we're very serious."

She looked at him, shocked. "I've never been to Astoria before! I've only ever been to a few countries other than Tierania, and..."

Allen waved his hand dismissively. "Please, don't worry! You'll be fine! I'm quite sure you'll be able to charm the king into seeing our side of things. After all, who could resist someone as lovely as you?" Taeami raised her eyebrows.

"Um... yeah. Well, I guess I might as well. I don't see what harm it would do..."

"Excellent!" shouted Allen. "We can leave tomorrow! I trust your men are done repairing my ship by now?" Taeami nodded."Marvelous! I'll go tell the others!" And with that, Allen walked away. Taeami sighed, bemused.

"What's his problem anyway? Does he think he can get women to do whatever he wants them to just by turning on the charm?" Folken shrugged.

"It seemed to work with you."

Taeami tossed her hair haughtily. "I take offense to that, Folken Fanel! To think that I could be tricked into something like this just because some handsome knight from Astoria decides to turn on the charm... honestly!!"

Folken rolled his eyes. "So now he's 'Handsome'! No, you weren't fooled at all!"

"I-I... That came out wrong..."

Folken raised one eyebrow. "all right then, if you're so adamant about it, then why DID you agree to this, exactly?"

Taeami shrugged. "Because CHIVALRY demands it," she said mockingly before tossing her head and walking away in a falsely flamboyant manner. And for the first time in weeks, Folken smiled.

*****

"Samson, I don't believe it! They want ME to go to Astoria to talk to the KING! ME!!"

Samson laughed. "Well, you ARE a queen now. It's to be expected!"

Taeami shook her head. "I didn't expect it! I thought for a minute Allen was going to ask me to help braid his hair!!" Samson nearly spat his drink all over the throne room. "No, but really, I never saw this coming!" She got up from her throne and grabbed Samson's hands, pulling him across the room excitedly. "You have to come with me! We'll have such a good time..."

He shook his head. "You know I can't. I have to stay here. Who'll guide the troupes with me gone?"

She frowned. "We're not at war, Samson, they don't need you with them. But I do. Please, please say you'll come!"

He closed his eyes, knowing that if he looked at her he'd have to say yes. "No, Taea, I can't. My place is in Tierania." He let go of her hands and walked to the other side of the room. Taeami bit her lower lip.

"Are you mad at me? Samson, what did I do?" She walked over to him and lay her hand on his arm. He pushed her away. 

"Please... don't. You didn't do anything. I would just rather stay here." She cast her eyestowards the floor. 

"All right. I can't make you come with me. Maybe someday you'll tell me what's wrong." And with that, she left the room, leaving Samson alone to long for what could never be his. 

*****

Taeami knocked tentatively on the solid oak door. After a few excruciating seconds she heard his quiet "come in", and gingerly stepped inside the room. 

"Hi," she whispered nervously, "Can I talk to you?"

Folken Fanel nodded from his chair in the corner. "I had a feeling you'd come." She sat down on the bed. 

" I didn't know who else to turn to. I just need to talk to somebody."

"What's the matter?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I'm just so confused! I'm sixteen years old and ruling a kingdom when I don't even know the first thing about being queen, I'm supposed to go to Astoria tomorrow to talk to a King about problems I can't possibly comprehend, and the only person I've ever been able to talk to refuses to talk to me."

Folken narrowed his eyes. "Are you unhappy?"

"Yes! I haven't the slightest idea what I'm doing..."

"No, I mean with being queen. Is this really what you want?"

She paused. "Well, yes... I've looked forward to becoming queen since I was just a little girl. But somehow... I don't know... It's just not as glamourous as I imagined."

"If you're happy, and your people are happy, then you're obviously doing something right." She cocked her head.

"I suppose."

"And as for Astoria, don't worry about it. You'll do fine. As much as it kills me to say this, Allen was right. The King has a weakness for pretty things. A few second with you and he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand. Don't lose any sleep over it." She laughed.

"I doubt the king will fall for such a cheap trick!"

"You'd be surprised. Now, as for your friend not talking to you, I can offer very little there."

She nodded. "I didn't think you could." she sighed. "He was acting so strange today! He refused to come to Astoria with me, and then when I tried to touch him he practically hit me away." Folken raised his eyebrows.

"What is your relationship?"

She shrugged. "We're friends. He's looked after me since I was five years old, when he first came to serve for my father. He's my best friend, we've always been able to talk about everything..."

Folken nodded. "I see. I would tell you what I think, but I'd say that it's best that I don't, for your sake. Rest assured, he still cares about you."

She closed her eyes. "There's something else... I'm worried about leaving for Astoria. I feel... wary... like something is going to happen if I do."

Folken furrowed his brow. "Hmm. I see. Well, there are two reasons I think you should come with us." He got up from his chair and sat down beside her. "First of all, we need your help. I'm not saying that your coming will accomplish anything, but as long as there's a chance, we have to try."

She nodded. "And the second thing?"

"Well, I think that leaving you behind might turn into one of the biggest mistakes I could ever make." She looked at him, utterly confused. 

"What do you..." But she never got a chance to finish, because at that moment, he kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss, which lingered on her lips even after she pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered, fighting back tears. He closed his eyes and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"No, it really wasn't." she stared at the back of his head, a pained expression on her face. Folken breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I'll leave now if you want." and with that he got up off the bed and started towards the door.

"No, wait!" She said quietly, jumping up after him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face her. "Don't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because," she said, drawing in an unsteady breath, "I want you to stay." And with that, she kissed him again. He held her against him, felt her heart beating, felt her resolve melting away. She touched the cold metal of his prosthetic arm and looked up at him with painful sympathy. She did not cringe when the metal claw touched her skin, only let him hold her to him as tears of joy, sadness and confusion coursed down her face. She looked up at him, her fingers caressing his pale face, and traced the purple teardrop permanently tattooed on his right cheek.

"Eternal penitence... why such remorse?"

He closed his eyes. She could almost feel his pain. "I've done things... terrible things... You need to know, before you get involved."

Taeami shook her head. "Don't tell me. I don't care what you've done. It's what you do now that matters." He kissed the top of her head as she buried her face in his black robes. "Why me?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"You made me smile," he replied. She gave a joyfully little laugh through her tears as he said this. "They'll be wondering where you are." She nodded.

"I know. I should go." She walked to the door, opened it, glanced back at him with a sort of painful happiness in her eyes, and left him alone in the empty room.

*****

Taeami stood over her bed, on which was spread several items of clothing. She folded her clothing and shoved it into a small bag bearing the Tieranian crest. She was leaving the next day for Astoria. Leaving with Allen, Hitomi, Merle, Van and Folken. Her heart leapt at the last name. Ever since earlier that afternoon, she'd been walking on air. Even Merle the cat girl had noticed. Samson had, of course, questioned her on it, and she'd told him that she was just excited about going to Astoria. Taeami stopped folding for a moment. Why hadn't she told him the truth? she had the chance to, but she didn't. She had no idea why, she just... couldn't. There was a knock on her door, startling her out of reverie. Back to the door, she shouted for the person behind it to enter, and next thing she knew, Folken was standing behind her, his arms around her shoulders. She leaned back to see his face.

"Hi. How are you doing?" He spun her around effortlessly so that she was facing him. 

"I'm all right. How are you?" She grinned.

"I'm great! Just packing to go." She gestured to the bag and the clothes on the bed. He kissed her and then sat down.

"So you decided to come then?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

She looked at him with an odd little half smile on her face. "Two reasons. One, You need my help."

He raised an eyebrow. "And two?"

She grinned. "Letting you go just might be the biggest mistake of my life." Folken smiled.

"Hmm... Deja Vu. I see her majesty hasn't lost her sense of humor." She laughed.

"Never!" she resumed folding clothes. "I'm so excited about this trip! I never thought I'd see Astoria. It just never crossed my mind!" 

"You know, sometimes you seem so... young."

She cocked her head. "I AM young, Folken!" she laughed. "Sometimes YOU seem so OLD!" He cracked a half smile at this.

"Point taken. Hey, how old ARE you, anyway?" 

"Sixteen. Red, 15th moon," she replied.

"Your birthday's in two days? How do your people feel about you being away?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they'll have to live with it. I'm going. There, all packed! It's almost time for supper, I'd better get ready." Folken walked over to the door. He had one foot in the hall already when she pulled him back and kissed him fleetingly. Then she shoved him out the door, muttering something about seeing him soon. 

In the hall, Folken smiled to himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Van until they had almost run into each other. 

"Van!" exclaimed a surprised Folken. Van raised an eyebrow.

"Brother." Folken looked at him quizzically, 

"Is something wrong?"

Van gave a sarcastic little laugh. "No, nothing. If you don't mind..." He went to step around Folken, and then stopped abruptly, turning on his heel to face his brother again. "Wait a minute... Did you just come from the queen's_ bedroom?_"

Folken's eyes darted nervously around the hall. "I don't know what you're... I mean... You SAW that?"Van's eyes widened.

"What's going on here?! Brother!"

Folken squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm not really sure myself."

Van ran a hand through his hair. "I hope you don't mean what I think you mean!" Folken shrugged. 

"Well, I don't know what you think I... Hey, why not!?" Van threw his hands in the air.

"Are you kidding me? The queen of this country with a former Zaimmmphhhmh!!!" Folken had thrown his hands over Van's mouth.

"Shh, quiet!" Van pulled away from his older brother's grasp.

"Don't touch me!" he said, more disgusted than angry. "Are you telling me she doesn't know about you?" Folken shook his head.

"She doesn't want to."

Van shook his head. "Well, you have to tell her! She deserves to know!"

Folken sighed. "I know, I know, but I..."

"You what?" demanded a rather angry Van.

"I don't want to lose her."

Van looked stunned. He looked Folken incredulously. "You're really serious about this, aren't you, brother?"

Folken nodded. "There's something about this girl. She sees so much... do you understand?" 

Van thought of Hitomi, the way she always seemed to be inside his head. "Yes, brother, I know what you mean." Then Van reminded himself of his grudge against Folken and went rigid. "I have to go now. Goodbye, brother." And he walked off angrily. Folken shook his head.

"Someday, Van," He whispered to himself, "Someday you will see."

*****

The five foreigners gathered in the dining hall with the members of the Tieranian court (a small group consisting mainly of higher ranking military officials). The five were seated in a place of honor, near the queen's chair at the head of the table. The two guards at the door rapped their staffs on the ground loudly to silence the crowd, and then one of the cleared his throat.

"Her majesty the Queen of Tierania, Taeami Saerian." The double doors were flung open and Taeami entered. She wore a gauzy blue dress with a many layered skirt and a low cut top which fit her slender form like it had been sewn on her body. She had taken her hair down, and it now hung about her shoulders in soft, dark waves. Her eyes flitted across the court, which was standing for her entry, and she sighed irritably.

"Oh, sit down!" she muttered, sliding into her seat. The court sat. Several servants brought in plates full of food and set them down in front of those seated at the table. Hitomi stared down at the table, which was about half empty. Taeami saw the confused expression on her face.

"If you're wondering where the court went, this is it." Hitomi raised her eyebrows. "Yes," laughed Taeami, "It's small. The palace was built hundreds of years ago under the impression that Teirania's population would expand. My ancestors were... optimists, shall we say. Well, shall we eat?"

The meal went on in silence for a while, and then Taeami tapped her glass with her fork. 

"As most of you know," she began, "I will be leaving for Astoria tomorrow with our guests," she gestured to Van, Merle, Hitomi, Folken and Allen. "I do not know how long I will be gone. Until my return, I will be leaving Commander Reyes in charge of my affairs. He has my authority to decide on all matters concerning this country, no matter how large or small. All decisions will be made through him. Is that understood?" The court mumbled several variations of 'yes, your majesty'. Taeami nodded. "All right, good." she sat down again, and the whole court began to talk and eat again. "That's all right with you, isn't it?" Taeami asked Samson. He nodded, and she hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you. Take care of everyone while I'm away."

He nodded again, breathing in the smell of her hair. "I'll miss you too," he whispered, his throat tight with emotion. The only woman he'd ever loved was leaving. She let go of him with an unknowing smile and continued eating. Samson put his fork to the side, suddenly not hungry. He watched as she slid her hand into Folken's beneath the table, anger and sadness welling up inside him. 

After dinner, she told him that she would not be in the throne room that night, that she wanted to go over some stuff with their guests. He told her that was fine before she pecked him on the cheek and said goodnight. As she walked away from him (Dangerously close to that Folken Fanel, thought Samson), he noticed that she seemed happier than she'd ever been before. He bowed his head in despair._ As you wish, Your majesty._


	2. Asturia

Chapter 2: Astoria

**Chapter 2: Astoria**

****The group left early the next morning. Taeami marveled at the size of the Crusade ("I've never seen a ship this size before!!") as they soared away from the comforts of Tierania. It wasn't too long before the group reached King Aston's castle in Astoria. Taeami's jaw dropped as she stepped out of the ship.

"Whoa..."

Folken laughed at her. "Is it really that much of a surprise?"

She blinked rapidly. "It's... huge! I don't think I've seen a building this big in my entire life!" Van nodded.

"It is kind of weird at first, but don't worry, you'll adapt."

Suddenly, a voice cried out from the castle gates. "Allen, is that you?" And next thing they knew, a beautiful young lady was standing in front of them. Allen kissed her hand.

"Princess Milerna. How lovely to see you again." The princess nodded. 

"Thank you. I'm so glad you're back Allen! Father's gone absolutely mad! He's letting the Zaibach take over completely! You HAVE to do something!" It was then that she noticed Taeami. "Oh, hello! I don't believe I've met you before. I'm princess Milerna Aston." 

"Taeami Saerian," she replied, extending her hand. Milerna shook it, a look of curiosity spreading over her face.

"Are you a friend of Hitomi's, from the mystic moon?" Taeami shook her head, a mind boggled look on her face. Allen laughed.

"No, no, Milerna, Taeami is queen of Tierania, a lovely little country to the east of here, and she's going to help us negotiate with your father." Milerna looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were a QUEEN!" She said to Taeami. "I hope you're not TOO insulted!" Taeami shook her head.

"No, not at all!" she looked again at the palace in front of her. "Do you actually live in there?" Milerna nodded.

"Surely you're no stranger to castles!" 

"No, but this is so... big." Milerna waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, this castle's nothing compared to some! You must not get around all that much. Well, come in then, all of you.The sooner you get those negotiations over with, the better!"

*****

Samson sat all alone in the empty throne room, immersed in thought. He had been surprised at his anxiety over the past day since she'd left. Where was she now? What did Astoria look like? Had they reached their destination without a problem? What if the ship crashed again?

There was a knock on the door, and then a very nervous looking Alastyr Zypher peeked around the door frame.

"Commander Reyes? I... There's someone here..."

Samson ran a hand through his long, dark hair in frustration, thinking to himself how useless the boy was. "Well, send him in then!"

Zypher nodded anxiously. "Yes sir!" He cleared his throat. "Dilandau Albatou of Zaibach!"

Samson stood up suddenly, his face ashen. Zaibach? Here? But that was impossible... unless... He raised his eyes towards the doorway, where a young man was standing, flanked by five other, slightly younger men. The leader glared piercingly at Samson, an angry look on his face.

"Where is the Queen?" He demanded angrily. "I have no use for soldiers!"

"I will answer for her," Samson replied coolly. The young man glared at Samson insolently. 

"That will not do. I demand that you step aside and surrender your queen now, before you are forced to pay the consequences!" He gave a small, slightly demonic smile at this. Samson set his jaw and answered.

"Never. You cannot touch her, or this country, for that matter. We have a treaty, or have you forgotten that?"

"Ah, yes," replied Dilandau smugly, pulling a piece of paper out of his breast pocket. "Here it is. It says here that, so long as Tierania does not disobey the wishes of Zaibach in any way, that we will leave you and your country to your own devices. It's too bad you had to break so many rules!"

Samson shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Tierania has held up it's end of the bargain." Dilandau shook his head.

"Harboring the enemy, I'm afraid, it against the rules, and I have it under good authority that you had, until very recently, one Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, and One Allen Shaezar, knight of Astoria, under the roof of this very castle. As well as One Folken Strategos, a deserter of the Zaibach empire. Now, I would suggest that you surrender your queen right now." Samson hid his shock at the last few sentences. _Strategos? So, Folken Fanel was a part of Zaibach... Taeami! _He breathed in deeply, trying to hide his panic.

"You will never take our queen. As long as I live, as long as this palace stands, you will not touch her."

Dilandau shrugged. "Hmm, I see you're quite determined. Pity, it really is a beautiful country." he turned to the boys behind him. "Quickly, prepare Oreades." The five young men ran out of the room, and Dilandau followed at a leisurely pace. Samson stood for several seconds, and then tore off for another exit. By the time he got outside, Dilandau was climbing into his Guymelef. 

"Goodbye, Commander!" He cried down at Samson, raising the large mechanical arm of his guymelef. Samson looked up in horror.

"Stop! You can't do this! We didn't know..." He stopped as Dilandau let loose a steady stream of fire at the castle. Samson dashed for the door, entering the burning palace and tearing through the halls at top speed. He rushed up four flights of stairs in a matter of seconds and was soon in the east turret, where the bell tower was located. The bell was only rung as a means of alerting the people of disaster and on particularly special occasions. Samson tugged several times on the long cord, the bell sounding thunderously right over his head. He leaned over the railing, expecting to see the town folks running from their houses, in panic, but instead he saw nothing but flames and Zaibach fleets. And then he remembered; the queen's birthday, one of the few occasions on which the bell was rung, was today. He buried his head in his hands. They were lost. Samson thought to himself that it was rather hot in this turret, and turned around to see a red glow advancing towards him up the stairs. He gasped as the fire came into view. He was trapped! He was pressed against the railing, trying desperately to think and seriously contemplating jumping when he heard the rush of a small motor behind him; the sound of one of the small two man airships that his army flew. 

"Commander!" cried the pilot, opening the hatch, "Get in, Quickly!" It was Zypher. Samson stared in wonder for a few seconds and then jumped into the plane behind Zypher, still in shock.

"Alastyr... You saved my life... and at great personal risk. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for this."

Zypher shook his head. "Don't bother. That's my job, isn't it?"

"Your job, Alastyr, is to protect the queen."

He gave a little half smile. "And the queen needs you." He circled so that they were facing the palace. "Look what they've done," He said sadly. Samson's eyes went wide at how quickly the fire had spread. The whole countryside was ablaze. Zypher shook his head. "There's nothing left for us here. We must find the queen." Samson nodded bitterly, and Zypher flew of towards Astoria at top speed.

*****

By the time the sun had begun to dip below the horizon, the two soldiers had reached the outskirts of Astoria. They were flying over the dense woods only a short distance away from the castle when Zypher spoke up.

"Um... commander? There's something wrong with the engine... I'll have to land and take so we can take a look." Samson nodded wordlessly, and Zypher set the plane down in a clearing. The two men got out of the plane. Samson opened the engine compartment.

"Zypher," he said, turning around, "There's nothing wrong with..." He stopped as he saw his companion. Alastyr Zypher was standing behind him with his sword raised, an angry look on his face.

"Of course there isn't. But I couldn't very well kill you while we were in the air, now could I?" Samson looked at him in shock, his hand on the hilt of his own sword. Zypher laughed bitterly. 

"I'm so sorry to do this, Commander,but I'm afraid it's the only way. We can't have you stealing all the credit again, now can we?"

Samson shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Don't you see? You're a hero, her 'knight in shining armor'! You're her favorite, Commander, she cares about you!But she never even notices me!" Samson thought he saw a tear in Zypher's eye as he said this. He shook his head again, amazed.

"Alastyr, How will killing me make her love you?"

Zypher grinned psychotically. "You see, she'll think you burned to death in the fire. I'll be the only thing she has left. She'll HAVE to love me."

"You're insane!" cried Samson. Zypher nodded.

"Probably," He said, swinging his sword. Samson dodged the blade and swung back at him. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Alastyr!" He cried as he blocked the blade again. "Stop now and I'll let you live!" Zypher shook his head.

"I'm not afraid of you!" He jabbed his sword at Samson, this time striking the knight in his side. Samson winced as Zypher withdrew the blade from him. He lunged wildly at the younger man, who stood above him, cackling demonically. Samson fell on the ground and lay still as Zypher raised his sword to deliver a final blow.

"Long live the queen," whispered Samson as he opened his eyes and raised his blade straight up, impaling Zypher upon it as the tip of the younger man's sword came to rest inches from Samson's face. He squeezed his eyes shut and flung his sword to the ground, Zypher still hanging from the tip. He withdrew his sword from the young man's chest and heard a soft rattling sound as Zypher's lungs drew their last breath. Bleeding heavily from the side, Samson limped towards the airship and climbed in, taking off for central Astoria under the red glow of the setting sun.

*****

On the eve of her seventeenth birthday, Taeami sat in the castle with Milerna and Van, laughing and talking happily. It was the first time she'd been together with other royalty, and for once in her life, she felt like a normal person, with no one praising her or waiting on her hand and foot. Folken had gone off to some place or another, and Hitomi and Allen were out watching the sunset. Merle was sitting on the floor at Van's feet. Taeami found herself wanting to stay there forever. There was a knock at the door, and a very panicked looking guard stepped inside. 

"Your Majesty..." They all turned. The guard cleared his throat. "Princess Milerna... May I have a word with you?" Milerna got up from the couch looking quite irritated. 

"Well?" she said walking over to the guard. "What is it?" Her eyes went wide as the guard whispered something in her ear. "No..." she breathed. "Are you sure?" The guard nodded. Milerna shut her eyes. "Taeami," she called weakly, "There's someone here to see you." Taeami got up from her chair. 

"Really? But who could..." her smile faded as she saw the look on Milerna's face. Milerna ushered her into the hall. There, in front of them, stood a very battered and bloody Samson. Taeami drew in a sharp breath and ran to him, her eyes wide with panic. 

"Samson! What on Gaea..." He reached out and touched her cheek with one bloody hand. Taeami gasped as he collapsed onto the floor. She spied the deep wound on his side. "Who did this? What's going on?" Samson breathed shallowly.

"The Zaibach..." he whispered. "They came... wanted you... I told them, I told them no, but they still insisted..."

She shook her head. "Why did you do that? I can take care of myself..."

He closed his eyes. "Fire... They burned everything... I couldn't make them stop..."

"No, no... you're delirious, Samson..." she shook her head stubbornly. "You're imagining things."

He touched her hair lovingly. "I tried to protect you... I'm so sorry."

She bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. "It's not your fault... You didn't know..."

"At least I got to see you... before I..."

She shook her head, placing a finger over his lips. "No, don't even say it. You're fine, You'll be fine." she looked over her shoulder wildly. "Someone get a doctor!" Milerna stepped forward.

"I think I can help..." But Samson shook his head.

"It's too late. I failed you... I failed Tierania. I must suffer the consequences."

"No!" Taeami sobbed, "I don't care, you CAN'T leave! I need you, Samson."

He closed his eyes. "I needed you... But I was never the one... I'll always love you..." She shook her head.

"Don't say that... please... don't say that..."

"I love you, Taea..." He closed his eyes, his hand falling at his side. 

"I love you," she echoed, falling dejectedly onto his lifeless body and sobbing. Van stepped forward and put an arm around her.

"Taea, he's gone. We'll get through this, I promise. You'll be fine." She whipped her head around towards him, her eyes full of sadness and anger.

"What do you know? You have your brother, you have your Fanelia, You have friends who care about you. What do I have now? This man was the only person who ever loved me, and now he's gone. What do you know?"

Van looked at her, still sympathetic. "There's something I never told you about Fanelia. It was destroyed, just as your country was, by Zaibach. And at that time, Folken was... not around. So I know how you feel, and believe me, it will get better." She looked at him in shock.

"Van, I... I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Van shrugged.

"Of course not, how could you possibly? Come on, you're shaking. Let's get you some place warm." He helped her up, and she leaned on him as they walked.

"Van?" she whispered. 

"Hm?"

"What do I do now?" He looked down at her.

"You join us, help us fight the people that did this to you. Will you?" Taeami stood taller.

"What else can I do?" She sat down in front of the fire. "Tell me we'll destroy them."

Van nodded. "We will."

Suddenly, the door to the room flew open, and Folken burst in, followed by Milerna, who had just explained the situation to him. Van stepped away and Folken took his place beside Taeami.

"Taea," he whispered. She leaned against him, tears still spilling down her cheeks. 

"He was in love with me, Folken." He nodded, staring into the fire. 

"I know. Were you..."

She shook her head. "No. How could I have been? He was like my brother, my best friend." she sighed. "I never should have left."

Folken put his arms around her. "You can't blame yourself. I was the one that convinced you to go."

She shook her head. "Still, I shouldn't have come. It was irresponsible." 

"You had no way of knowing." Taeami yawned. "You need to sleep," he said, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room." She nodded, and the started off down the hall towards the guest rooms together. They reached the door of the room where she was staying and went inside. Folken lead her to the bed, where she sat down weakly. He kissed her fleetingly. 

"Get some rest. The less you think about it, the better." He started to leave, and she grabbed his hands. 

"Don't leave. Please, I don't want to be alone." He turned towards her. 

"I have to show you something," he said, taking off his shirt. He looked down at the floor, and Taeami gasped as she saw what was happening. From Folken's back protruded two large, pitch black wings. 

"Y-You're a..." 

"Draconian?" He nodded. "Yes." he saw the look of shock on her face as she cautiously advanced towards him. "We're not as dangerous as people think," He said quietly. Taeami nodded as if she already knew. Her fingers stretched out and touched the soft black feathers, her face solemn. She placed one hand on his bare chest, right over his heart, and leaned against him.

"You're all I have left," she whispered. He stood still, staring straight ahead.

"I know how it feels to have nothing left. You're lucky, you didn't lose your soul when you lost your country." She looked up at him. 

"No, I lost my soul to you."

He placed his hand over hers. "Then you haven't really lost it." she nodded, and then gingerly touched the place where his skin met the metal of his false arm. 

"Did it hurt, when you lost it?" He paused, remembering. 

"It was the worst pain I had experienced at that time, but far less intense than what was to come." She closed her eyes and kissed his shoulder just above the cold metal. He bent down and kissed her along the neckline of her dress, hearing her heart beat rapidly as he touched her. Their lips met, casting away all reservations. She began to unlace her top, and he grabbed her wrists, stopping her.

"You're sure?" He breathed hastily. She nodded and began working at the ribbons again as he kissed her neck. She freed herself from her gown and they collapsed on the bed, clinging needfully to each other, and Folken realized what was happening. He'd let her under his skin, let her get to him. For the first time in his life, he felt completely vulnerable. And at that moment he knew that he needed her more than anything else in the world. 

"I won't hurt you," he whispered, and she nodded. She already knew.

*****

Van knocked on Taeami's door the next morning, wanting to help cheer her up. What a horrible way to spend your birthday, he thought. She could use a little fun. Maybe he and Merle could show her around the marketplace. 

"Taeami? Are you in there?" He heard her mumble something, and then she opened the door a crack and peaked out at him squintily. 

"Van?" she said sleepily. "Hey. What's up?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, just thought I'd see how you're doing. I'm going to the marketplace with Merle sometime today, and it would be great if you'd come with us. You'll like it."

She rubbed her eyes. "Hmm... I don't know, maybe. I'm really tired. Just let me wake up a bit, okay? I'll see you later."And she slammed the door, leaving Van alone in the empty hall. 

Inside, Taeami walked back towards the bed, where Folken was lying under the covers, now wide awake.

"Was that Van?" she nodded. "What did he want?"

She shrugged. "Trying to cheer me up, I guess. He's a good guy, your brother."

Folken nodded. "I know." he gently caressed her arm. "Are you all right?"

Taeami looked at the floor. "I don't know... I guess I will be." She pulled her robe tighter around herself. "I'm just really... confused."

"Everyone's confused," he replied, pulling her against him. "Hitomi, Van, Merle, Milerna... even Allen Shaezar." She gave a small laugh at this. He brushed his lips over her forehead. "And Me. I'm confused by you." She furrowed her brow.

"Me? Why?" 

"Because I've never needed anyone in my whole life, never felt open, vulnerable. Then you come along, and suddenly I'm dependent on you. You know when we first met? How I suggested we talk? Yeah, well I don't usually do that."

She raised an eyebrow. "What, talk?" He nodded.

"I never had anyone who would listen. You were so... unexpected."

"Um... thanks?"

"You know what I mean. I never in a million years thought I'd find someone I could spend forever with, but then..." She turned her head to face him.

"Wait, what did you just say? Someone you could spend FOREVER with? Do you mean that?"

He closed his eyes. "That wasn't supposed to come out. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you..." Taeami shook her head.

"No, it's fine, I just, well... forever's a long time. I'd rather work with the rest of our lives, you know, just for now." Folken's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

She shot him a sarcastic look. "No, I'm playing another one of those characteristically cruel jokes, Folken. Of COURSE I'm serious."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Why are you doing this?" 

She furrowed her brow. "Doing what?"

"Making me care." 

"Because I have to." She kissed him, a deep, needy kiss, and when she pulled away, her eyes were full of pain and sadness.

"Folken, last night... that was something I've never done before. I was at the end of my rope, I just wanted to be loved. And at the same time, I knew it was right. But then, when we..." she stopped, and he touched her face in a comforting way. "I saw things, Folken, and felt things that I've never seen or felt before. I... I saw your past, felt your pain... and your loneliness. And Van. Your love for him, and how he hurts you, over and over, every day, without even knowing it. And I knew in that moment that I had to make you care, because... because I care about you so much." Tears had sprung to her eyes. Folken put his arms around her and held her as she cried. She looked into his face with tearful eyes.

"Please," she whispered. "I need you to care." He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"The day I got this arm, I became a monster. Since then, I isolated myself from warmth and feeling to the point where I'd forgotten what love was. Monsters don't have feelings, don't love. And I did things that only a monster could do. Then I repented, I tried to take back the things I'd done, and became 'good' again. But inside, I still felt like a monster. Until you." he looked into her eyes. "You make me feel human again, Taea."

She lay still and silent in his arms, feeling his heart beat against hers. "Don't leave me," she whispered suddenly, her eyes frantic. "Everyone who's ever cared for me has left me. Please, don't leave."

"I won't, I promise." 

She nodded, pretending to be comforted, but she didn't relax. 

Something was about to happen. She knew it.

*****

"He really cares about you, you know." Taeami tossed her shoes aside as she pulled up her skirt and waded into the foamy tide. Van threw a rock into the water with an angry air.

"I doubt it. Sometimes I wonder if he cares about anything at all." Taeami shot him a scornful look. 

"Honestly, Van, You're so pessimistic! Were you like this as a child?" Van shook his head.

"No. I grew up."

"If I were you, I'd do a bit of un-growing."

Van fought back a smile. "Is that even a word?"

"DE-growing?" This time, Van laughed out loud. "No, but seriously," Taeami continued, wading further and further into the water, "There's no need to be so serious all the time. Besides, if you're like this at fifteen, what are you going to be like at fifty?"

"Okay, okay, so I need to loosen up. How do you suggest I do that, exactly?"

Taeami shrugged, then, without any warning, fell straight backwards into the water. Van jumped up and ran into the surf to see if she was all right, but he couldn't see through the thick whitecaps that the tide was creating. When she hadn't come up for about half a minute, Van began to panic and dove under the water after her. he came up for air a couple seconds later to find Taeami bobbing in front of him wearing a very soaked gown and a devious little grin. 

"That's always a good start."

When Van's heart rate had returned to normal, he shook his head. "What the HELL was that? I thought you were drowning!!" She laughed.

"I can swim, Van, I'm only partially incompetent." She smoothed her hair away from her eyes. "It was nice of you to try and save me, although I have to say it strikes me as the kind of thing ALLEN would do. Chivalry and all that." This was the last straw. Van drew back and flung water at her as hard as he could, the large wave hitting her in the face. 

"All right!" she sputtered happily, wiping the water out of her face. "See, wasn't that fun?" Van tried to keep glaring, but his mouth began to twitch at the corners, and pretty soon he was grinning like Taeami. 

"Yeah, this is actually kind of AGHHHH!" He cried as a wave of water hit him in the face, knocking him over. He came up sputtering, his hair forming a dark curtain over both eyes. He shook his head, and when he could see again, he glared at Taeami with mock anger. 

"THAT was a cheap shot."

"Honestly, you think you'd know to watch out for your opponent, what with all that combat training you've got!" she cried, sending him under again. 

From a window overlooking the sea, Folken silently watched Taeami and his brother, wishing with all his heart that he could be a part of the scene before him. 


	3. Negotiations

Chapter 3: Negotiations

**Chapter 3: Negotiations**

Taeami stood nervously at Van's side, waiting to be ushered into the throne room. Behind them were Allen Shaezar and Princess Milerna. Allen placed his hand patronizingly on Taeami's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine. Just follow our lead. Be sure to mention how Zaibach broke their treaty to you." she nodded, shooting Van a disgusted look, causing a smile to flit across his stern face. Two guards flung open the doors to the throne room, and the party of four entered. The men bowed and the ladies curtsied before the King, who bid them stand up and speak for their cause. Allen began.

"Your majesty, you simply must not allow Zaibach to take over Astoria! This is your country, sire, and if you let those, those ANIMALS in here..." The king cut him off.

"Allen Sheazar, I thought I made my feelings quite clear to you the last time we spoke. It is NOT your decision, and you will not convince me to go back on my word."

"Your majesty," said Van, "Perhaps you need to take a look at what Zaibach has done to Gaea already. They're destroying our planet, our homes and our countries." 

"The only country I see that has been destroyed so far is yours, Van Fanel."

Milerna stepped forward. "You are blind, father!" she cried. "They destroy everything in their paths. Fanelia was the first, but definitely not the last!" 

"Step back, Milerna," demanded the king.

"But father..."

"I said STEP BACK!"

Van's eyes clouded over. "You MUST not allow yourself to fall into their trap, your majesty. Astoria will fall, along with the rest of Gaea."

The king shook his head wearily. "I know this affects you on a personal level, Van, but Astoria is different from Fanelia. We have a treaty with Zaibach. Everything has been arranged."

"You can't trust them, King Aston," Taeami said forcefully. The King turned towards her as if noticing her for the first time. 

"Who are you?" Allen moved to introduce her, but she held her hand up to stop him.

"Taeami Saerian, Queen of Tierania. It is an honor to finally meet you, your highness."

The king stroked his beard. "Tierania, you say... just where is your country?"

"My country was just east of Astoria. That is, until it was destroyed at the hands of the Zaibach empire. We, too, had a treaty with Zaibach, but none of that mattered when they burned my home to the ground. So you see, your highness, why you can not put your country in the hands of these... monsters." She paused. "I lost my country. My home, my friends, everything I had was destroyed. And it will be the same for this country, your highness, whether it happens tomorrow or ten years from now, it WILL happen if you allow the Zaibach empire to take Astoria. I come here, not to attack you or undermine you judgment, but to warn you of what your future holds at this very moment. I hope you take these words into consideration next time you deal with Zaibach." she stepped back and bowed her head, staring meekly at the floor. Allen, Van and Milerna looked shocked. The King looked impressed.

"Very well spoken, your highness. Unfortunately, as touching as your story may be, I know for a fact that my situation is different. Astoria is a powerful country, Queen Taeami, we will not allow ourselves to be taken quite so easily. I am, however, very sorry for your loss, and you are quite welcome to stay here in Astoria for as long as you please."

She shook her head. "Thank you, your majesty, but I could not stay in a place where evil prevails over good. My place is with Van and the others, fighting the people who destroyed my country. Good day, your majesty." And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the throne room, followed by Van and Allen. Milerna cast a long, spiteful look at her father.

"How can you be so ignorant?" she whispered, before running from the throne room, leaving the confused king alone.

Outside the throne room, Taeami flew into a rage. "Taken easily'?That's ridiculous! Of all the rude, disrespectful, patronizing old men I've ever met, he HAS to be the worst! Powerful country, indeed! What makes him any more powerful than us?"

Van shrugged. "Could be the fact that no one's burned down his castle yet. It kind of puts him at an advantage." Taeami opened her mouth to start yelling again, then closed it suddenly, as if changing her mind.

"I guess you're right... But still, the nerve of that man..."

Allen cleared his throat. "Um, while I may agree with you, 'that man' is still my king, and Milerna's father, so..."

"Oh shut up, Allen!" Cried Taeami, spinning towards him. "What do you know about anything?" her hands flew to her lips as she realized what she'd just said. "I'm sorry,I didn't mean that... I'm just a little upset right now. I honestly don't know what's going on with me!" Allen shook his head. "It's all right... it's only natural that you be a little upset. It's not your fault that we didn't get through to the king. You did wonderfully." 

"You would do well to be honest with me right now, Allen." She sighed. "I just wish I'd been able to help you."

"You will," Van replied earnestly. "you will."

*****

Folken paced nervously in front of Taeami's door, debating whether to knock or not. He could hardly wait to see her, but he was dreading the moments ahead, hardly daring to imagine what would happen once they met again. Slowly, he raised his fist to knock on the door.

"I don't think she's in there," came a voice from behind. Folken spun around, looking almost guilty.

"Taeami! I was looking for you..." She raised her eyebrows.

"REALLY?! I never would have guessed!" She pushed open the door. "You coming in?" he nodded and followed her inside. 

"How did it go with King Aston?"

Taeami sighed irritably. "HIS MAJESTY was much more stubborn then I'd expected. There's nothing we can do to change his mind, I'm sure of that." He kissed the top of her head. 

"At least you warned him. He had his chance, and when Zaibach burns HIS country down, he'll be sorry he didn't take it." Taeami shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm sorry he won't let himself see, but it's his funeral." She took of her shoes and sat cross-legged on the bed. "I had a nice conversation with Van this afternoon."

"I know. I saw you."

"Oh." she paused. "He really has no idea how much you care. I tried to tell him, but..."

Folken put his hand on her shoulder. "I know, Taea, but there's nothing you can do. Van will come around on his own, and until he does, I can wait." She nodded.

"I know, I know you'd wait forever, but it hurts me to see you in this much pain."

Folken closed his eyes. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." He breathed deeply. "I have something to give you." Folken reached into his robes and took out something small. The he took her hand and held it up in front of him. "You said you wanted to work on the rest of our lives... are you sure about that?" She nodded, perplexed, and then her eyes widened as he opened his hand to reveal a small golden band inlaid with three small stones. His eyes met hers. "I'm not very good at this kind of..."

"You don't have to ask," she said quietly. "You already know." He closed his eyes in relief and placed the band on her finger, gently bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. Taeami got up and leaned against his chest, letting him hold her to his heart as her eyes clouded over with tears of happiness. He touched her hair, ran his hands along the contours of her face, memorizing every single detail as if she would disappear any second.

"When?" She asked anxiously. Folken kissed her before answering.

"As soon as possible. Unless you want time to plan..." she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I would marry you tomorrow if I thought we could find someone for the ceremony..."

"I already did that... an old friend of mine who lives not too far from here. All we have to do is tell everyone." Taeami shook her head in amazement.

"You're really serious about this."

Folken looked down at her worriedly. "You aren't?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant... I'm just having trouble believing this is all real, that's all." She touched his cheek. "I've wanted this my entire life. Someone to love, someone to care for. And it's all happening." Taeami's eyes shone as she leaned against him. Folken's mouth twitched at the corners, forming a reluctant little smile. 

"You know, we can't just stand here all night. We should probably tell people about this... some of them might want to come."

She nodded. "Okay. Let's go, then," she replied, slipping her hand into his as they left the room together. 


	4. Truth

Chapter 4: Truth

** **

** **

**Chapter 4: Truth**

They reached the throne room, where Millerna, Allen, Hitomi, and Gaddes, Allen's second in command, sat discussing the Zaibach situation. They all stopped abruptly when they noticed Folken and Taeami, creating an awkward silence. Allen cleared his throat.

"Good evening. Is everything all right with you two?" Taeami nodded, a small smile on her face. She announced their engagement, prompting excited gasps from the group, who unanimously accepted the invitations to the wedding. Millerna pulled Taeami aside and began sizing her up, apparently because she "needed a proper dress". Taeami looked helplessly at Folken, who stared at the ground, fighting back laughter. Everyone was bustling merrily about when Van walked into the room, followed by Merle. His eyes skimmed over the group.

"Hey, why's everyone so cheerful?" 

"Folken and Taeami are getting MARRIED!" cried Hitomi joyfully. She looked at van's face, expecting to see happiness, but instead a scowl was forming there.

"Congratulations," he said darkly. "I hope you're happy together." And with that, he turned on his heel and left the room. Folken shook his head solemnly, and Taeami met his eyes with a worried glance. 

"I'll be back," She said quietly, running for the door. Folken nodded wordlessly as she left the room. 

*****

"Van! Van, wait!" Taeami cried, running after Van with her skirt hitched around her knees. Van, who had run from the castle and was now heading off towards the hills surrounding the castle, stopped and turned around. He looked at her, his eyes more sad than angry.

"What?"

"Why do you hate him when he loves you so much? Answer me, Van! Why?"

Van sighed. "That's none of your business," he replied, walking away again. Taeami dashed after him, ripping her skirt on a tree branch as she caught his arm and stopped him.

"I need to know why, Van!"

"You ripped your skirt," he said icily. 

"I don't care. We need to settle this." She smoothed her skirt, which now fell far above the knee, and sat down on a log, pulling him with her.

"Can we talk about something else first?"

She nodded. "Whatever's going to make you comfortable enough to tell me the truth. What do you want to talk about?"

Van shrugged. "I don't know, anything. How about how you got that scar." he pointed to a long, curved scar on her right knee. Taeami laughed and touched the scar reminiscently.

"I got this when I was five. My mother and father and I were traveling to one of our neighboring countries. It was a very dangerous route, supposedly frequented by dragons, so we brought along a few of our soldiers to protect us. When we stopped for lunch along the way, I wandered off, and the next thing I knew I was in the woods, and there was a dragon, right in front of me! I don't think I've ever been so frightened for my life ever since! Anyway, Samson, who was just new to our military, had noticed that I was gone, and when he found me, he dashed in front of the dragon's jaws, endangering his own life, and knocked me out of the way. I escaped with this tiny scar, which I got from falling against a sharp rock when I was pushed aside. Samson has a scar almost exactly the same shape on his arm from where the dragon's tooth grazed him. When my father learned of what Samson had done, he put me in his charge, and ever since he's been my protector and best friend." Her face fell as she finished her story and was jerked back to reality. "I suppose that's why I care so much for Folken. I see so many of Samson's qualities in him; His bravery, his selflessness, his sense of honor... there's so much there to love. And I know I'm one of the luckiest people alive because he allowed me to see that side of him when so many people never will."

Van sighed. "I know," he said quietly, "But I'm just not ready to forgive him yet. I know I should... he has changed... but I still can't get past it. To see your homeland burned to the ground under the hand of your own brother..." He stopped, shaking his head. Taeami turned her head abruptly.

"I... I don't understand... you said ZAIBACH burned Fanelia..." Van looked at her, confused.

"Yes, and Folken..." he stopped. "You don't know," he whispered, horrified. Taeami's eyes widened.

"Are you saying that Folken... No, that's not possible..."

Van bowed his head. "I'm sorry... you never should have found out this way..." 

Taeami shook her head again, rising to her feet. "The people who destroyed my home and murdered my people... Folken was...?" Van nodded, and Taeami covered her mouth with one trembling hand.

"Taeami, I'm so sorry you had to hear this..." She raised one hand to silence him.

"No... You did the right thing. I have to go now..." and with that she ran off towards the palace. Van waiting in stunned silence for several seconds before following her at a run, not knowing what she would do now that she knew.

*****

It didn't take Taeami long to throw on her travel clothes and strap her sword to her back, and soon after entering the castle, she was exiting it again. She wasn't ten paces from the doors when she felt someone catch her arm and pull her against the wall. Instinctively, Taeami drew her sword with her free arm, used her leg to trip her captor, and pinned him to the ground, the point of her sword millimeters from his throat. It took her a while to realize whom she'd just attacked, and when she did, she pulled her sword back with a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. 

"VAN! What were you doing? I could have killed you!" Van got up, rubbing his throat. 

"I'll keep that in mind next time. Where are you going?" Taeami's eyes lost their kind, worried look and once again became dark and angry. 

"Away. Don't try to stop me, Van, because you can't. I'm not against using my weapon if I have to, even on an unarmed man." Van looked at the ground.

"Going away won't solve your problems, you know. And it won't make you feel any better."

She shook her head. "I don't care, I need to get out of here. And if I were you, I wouldn't get in my way."

"He'll come after you, you do know that."

"He can do whatever he wants. I don't care anymore." She turned and began to walk away.

"He needs you, Taea! He loves you." Van shouted after her. She turned her head towards him 

"No. He's a monster, Van. Monsters don't have feelings." And with that, she ran through the castle gates and into the hills. Van stood motionless for a while, watching her leave, hoping she'd turn and come back but knowing that she wouldn't. Finally, he turned and went back into the castle, dreading having to tell Folken what had just happened. A few moments later, Van saw his brother walking down the hall towards him. Folken looked as happy as Van had ever seen him, there was even a hint of a smile on is lips, and he looked a lot less pale than usual. 

"Van! Is everything all right?"

Van squeezed his eyes shut. "No, Brother, not really." Folken narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Taea? Didn't she go to look for you?"

Van nodded solemnly. "She's gone, Folken."

"What?!"

Van looked at his brother and saw genuine concern on his usually composed face. "I thought she knew about... you, but I guess you hadn't told her yet. she didn't take the news very well."

Folken ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe you told her. Where did she go?" Van shrugged.

"She headed out towards the hills, but I don't know where she's planning to go. I wouldn't go after her, though. She almost killed me for no reason. Imagine what she'll do to you." 

Folken shook his head. "I have to go." and with that, he walked past Van and out the doors of the castle. Van followed behind, watching as his brother flung his shirt to the ground and spread his pitch black wings.

"Folken," Van called suddenly. Folken turned towards him. "Be careful," The younger man said before turning away into the castle. Folken closed his eyes and began to soar into the air, flying off into the hills of Asturia.

*****

Taeami walked slowly through the dense forests which covered the Asturian highlands, heading in no particular direction, just wanting to get away. Her thoughts whipped around in her head like a hurricane as she pushed her way through the vines and branches. She was breaking through a particularly dense patch of branches when she came up against something soft, warm... and living. Uttering a surprised gasp, Taeami jumped backwards, away from whatever it was she'd just run into. When she looked up, she saw, much to her surprise, two very dejected looking cat creatures, a pair of gold and silver twins. Taeami breathed quickly as she felt a sharp stab of pain in her head and a picture of Folken with his arms around these two cat girls appeared in her mind's eye. She glared at the cat girls, her mind racing. She KNEW who they were, she didn't know how, she just knew. 

"Intensified luck soldiers," she whispered to herself, calculating the odds of her survival. Not too good. but then... these girls were half dead already. Another pain, and she saw the two cat creatures lying on the floor of the Vione floating fortress as it began to crash, presumably dead. In a matter of seconds, she understood the situation. She looked up at the two cat girls.

"Eryia," said the silver to the gold, "Lord Folken." And she pointed to Taeami. The gold cat, Eryia, stepped towards her and sniffed the air. 

"Yes," she whispered, "Yes, she has his scent on her." And then the cat girl lunged. "Where is Lord Folken?" She yelled, pinning Taeami to a tree. "Answer me, girl, what have you done with him?" Taeami put one hand on the hilt of her sword and, shoving the cat girl off of her, drew her blade from it's cover, glaring menacingly at the two cat girls.

"You were lucky to have been saved from that crash. You should have died then. Goodness only knows how you've managed to stay alive for this long. It's a pity I have to kill you before you can destroy any more innocent lives, I hear you're really quite good at it." She began to slash at the cat girls, her eyes glazed over with fury. The silver one caught her blade between her palms, pulling the sword from her hands, while the gold one kicked her to the ground. Taeami grabbed frantically for the small dagger strapped to her leg, and drew it, sinking it deep into Eryia's stomach. 

"You will not help him kill anymore! I won't allow it." Taeami cried. The cat girl's eyes widened, and she rolled off of Taeami, clutching her wound. 

"Naria," she whispered. The silver twin looked at her sister, then back at Taeami.

"She's dying!" cried the silver twin, advancing towards Taeami. The queen tried to leap to her feet, but her right ankle gave out, and she realized with despair that she hurt it when she'd fallen. she pushed herself as far back against the tree as she could, watching helplessly as Naria held her sword to her throat. Taeami closed her eyes as the cat girl drew back the sword and prepared to strike. Taeami braced herself for the blow. 

There was a scream and a loud crash, the sound of branches breaking. Taeami felt blood spatter onto her cheek. But it wasn't her own. She opened her eyes to see Naria, the silver twin, lying unconscious against a tree trunk, surrounded by several black feathers. She gasped, getting up and balancing on her one good leg, and turned around. Beside her lay Folken, wings spread, bleeding from the chest. She turned to leave, thinking that he was only getting what he deserved. The bastard was probably coming to help the Silver twin finish her off, Taeami thought disgustedly. She reached up to wipe the blood off of her cheek. As she touched the dark liquid, her head began to throb with another sharp, stabbing pain, and she saw Folken in her mind's eye. He was flying towards her as she lay pinned against the tree trunk, his face twisted in anger and fear. She gasped as she saw him dart in front of the blade, kicking the cat girl back towards the tree, his blood splashing onto Taeami's cheek as he fell onto the ground beside her.

Taeami's eyes flew open, and for a moment she could only stare. He'd come for her. To save HER. And now...

"No!" she cried aloud, "Folken, wake up!" She knelt down and touched his face, gently at first, and when that had no effect, she began to slap his cheek. "Get up!"

Folken's eyes fluttered open, and he groaned softly. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. Taeami shook her head franticly.

"No, don't be sorry, just stay awake..."

Folken grabbed her arm weakly. "I never meant to hurt you..."

"Then DON'T DIE, okay?" Folken's eyes closed as he retracted his wings. Taeami whipped off her cloak and tore it into strips. It took her whole effort to prop Folken up against the tree trunk, but she did it, and then she began to examine the wound. 

"Shit," she whispered, winding the long strips of cloth around his chest. She watched helplessly as the blood soaked through the bandages. She slapped at his face again, as hard as she could, and his eyes opened once again, much to her relief.

"Don't die on me, dammit. Don't you dare die." He nodded.

"I'm trying..."

"We have to get back to the castle. You need to try and get up." She got off the ground and hopped up and down on her good foot to try and keep her balance. She held out her hand. 

"Get up, come on, let's go!" Folken pulled himself to his feet, only to slump weakly against the tree. Taeami grabbed him by the shoulders. "Come on, we have to get you back." He touched her cheek.

"I... I don't know if I can, Taea."

"Of course you can!" she stammered nervously. "You have to!" She pushed his hair out of his eyes, looking at him with a determined sort of panic on her face. "I lost my home, my country and my best friend. I WON'T lose you too."

"I don't deserve you," he said, wincing. 

"I don't care. None of that matters anymore. The worst thing you could do right now is leave me. So don't, all right?"

He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Taea. You'll always be..." He drifted off in mid sentence.

"Folken!!" She cried, frantically feeling for a pulse. There... his heart was still beating... but they were stuck there. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she stroked his hair. 

"HELP!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "SOMEONE HELP US!!!" Her breath caught in a dry sob as she shook her head hopelessly.

"They're over there!" came a distant cry. she looked up, hope flooding back into her like a river. The voices continued, getting closer. "Gaddes! This way!" She knew that voice...

"ALLEN!" She cried. "Allen, I'm over here!" This was met with several loud shouts, and soon enough, Allen Sheazar appeared through the trees. 

"My god," he cried. "Taeami, what happened?"

"These cat girls... we were fighting, and I twisted my ankle... then Folken got hit trying to save me..." she looked at Folken, "Please, Allen, you have to help him! He's..." Allen nodded. 

"We'll get back to the castle as soon as possible." He turned to his men. "Gaddes, Take Taeami back to the castle. The rest of you, help me with Folken!" Taeami felt a tear course down her cheek as Gaddes pulled her away from Folken, carrying her like a small child in his arms. 

"It's okay," He whispered in her ear. "We'll help him. He'll be fine, don't you worry." She nodded distantly as Gaddes carried her towards the castle. "Folken's one of us now. Allen won't let him die." Taeami nodded again, and felt the world spin around her. She was so tired... she had to close her eyes...

*****

When her eyes first fluttered open, Taeami didn't know where she was. Then she realized that she was staring at the ceiling on one of the medical rooms in the castle. She ankle hurt... why did her ankle hurt? She remembered a fight... cat girls, and... Folken! She sat bolt upright, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and leaping to her feet. She gave a small cry as she put her weight on her ankle, which was bound tightly in cotton bandages. She wound the cotton off of her foot and stepped down again, this time to be met with a sickening crack. She winced and bit her lower lip as the bones, which had been healing, broke again, but forged on towards the door. When she reached the hall, she stopped, not knowing which direction to turn. she was about to start out in a random direction when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Where are you going? You should be in bed, letting your foot heal." she turned quickly, almost losing her balance. Gaddes was behind her. He smiled and offered her his arm, which she gratefully took. "You must have fallen on it pretty hard. Princess Millerna said it was broken in three places."

"Where is he?" she cried, forcing back tears and think the worst.

"Who? Oh, Folken, right... He's just in the other room. Millerna stitched him up and everything. He should be okay." Gaddes pointed in the direction of Folken's room, and Taeami immediately began to limp towards the door, ignoring the pain. 

"Hey, take it easy!" cried Gaddes, running to prop her up on her bad side. "You don't want to do any more damage to that, or it'll never get better." 

"Thanks," she said, hardly paying attention to him, as she pushed open the door. She darted away from Gaddes to the bed where Folken was laying unconscious, his chest wrapped in white gauze. In the chair beside the bed sat Van, his face solemn as he watched his brother. Taeami sat down on the edge of the bed and gently touched Folken's face, her eyes brimming with tears.Van lay one hand on her shoulder. 

"Please don't die," she whispered as she bent down to kiss Folken's forehead. Gaddes stood awkwardly in the doorway. Taeami looked up at him. "Thank you so much, Gaddes, for everything." Gaddes shrugged.

"Hey, it's no problem. I hope everything works out for you." and with that, he closed turned and left them in the room, closing the door behind him. Taeami reached beneath the neckline of her dress and pulled out a small pouch, from which she poured a few pieces of gold and the ring Folken had given her. Her eyes moist, she put the ring back on her finger and leaned against his sleeping form, beginning to sob quietly. 

Folken opened his eyes slowly, feeling as though he'd just been hit by a ton of bricks. He remembered flying in front of the sword, feeling it cut him... but that was all. He looked down and saw Taeami lying against him, her body shaking with sobs. Slowly, afraid she'd leave, he lay his hand on her shoulder. She started, her head shot up, and she looked at him with tearful eyes. For a second she just stared, and then she leaned forward and kissed him. It was a deep, passionate kiss, and for a moment Folken was too shocked to respond. When they finally pulled apart, she was still sobbing. He sat up, wincing with pain as he did so, and put his arms around her.

"Why are you crying?"

"Y-You could have died," she sobbed. He raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore because of..."

"No," she said, cutting him off before he could say it. "I don't care about that. I did at first, but when I thought I might lose you forever..." she broke off, unable to finish.

"That's not going to happen. I promise." He stroked her hair lovingly. "I'm so sorry about all of this..."

She shook her head. "No, it's my fault. I was being stupid. Where ever you been, what ever you've done, none of that matters. I love you, and I want to be with you forever. That's all that matters."

"'Forever's a long time,'" He quoted. 

"I know," she replied seriously. 

"God," he whispered, kissing her. "When I think how close I came to losing you... if I'd been two seconds later..." he stopped, noticing his brother. "Van..."

"Brother... are you feeling better?" Folken didn't answer him, instead looked at him with immeasurable gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank you for warning me, Van." Taeami reached over and grabbed Van's hand.

"Yes, thank you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Van." Van shifted uncomfortably. 

"It's all right," he said, getting up. "I just did what anyone would do. I'm going to go now..." He slipped out the door. Taeami kissed Folken again.

"Wedding still on? Once you get better, I mean."

Folken shrugged. "That's up to you."

Taeami laughed. "Yes, then!" She said, kissing him and moving down his body as she did so. 

"Ow!" he cried as she brushed against his wound. "It still hurts a bit..."

She pulled back, concerned. "Should I get Millerna?"

"No, no... just try not to touch it..."

She nodded. "We can wait till you're better. I don't care." she swung her feet onto the bed and propped herself up against the pillows, laying down beside him. He looked at her foot.

"Taea, you're ankle's the size of Asturia. What did you do?"

She bit her lip. "I broke it when I fell down. And then I broke it again getting up to come here, I think."

"That wasn't verysmart."

She grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, but I wanted to see you." she laughed. "Gaddes had to carry me back to the castle. I think it took Allen and two other guys to get you here. I tried lifting you myself... do you know how heavy you are?"

He gave a small laugh. "No, I guess not." He put his real arm around her. "I keep thinking that I don't deserve this. This can't be the way fate intended it to be. Not for me."

She rolled her eyes. "So you piss off fate. Big deal. You're not going anywhere, so you can just forget about it."

Folken kissed her. "I'll never get tired of the way you think. Do you have any idea how amazing your mind is?"

"You're going to make my head swell, you know."

"Can't possibly be any worse than you ankle."

She gasped. "Did you just make a JOKE?"

Folken furrowed his brow. "Frightening, isn't it?" There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Hitomi, Merle, Allen and Millerna entered the room, all with rather serious airs. They were all quite slow in noticing Taeami, and when they did, they all began to talk at once. 

"You're awake!" cried Allen.

"Look, they're back together! Oh, that's wonderful!" exclaimed Hitomi.

"They split up?" asked a confused Merle.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting that foot!" Yelled Millerna. Taeami winced at the reminder of her injury. 

"I think I might have broken it again," she said quietly. Millerna sighed.

"Well of COURSE you did! The bones are far too fragile to walk on!" she walked over to the bed and felt Taeami's foot. "This'll take a while to heal."

Hitomi walked over to them. "Are you feeling okay?" both Folken and Taeami nodded. Hitomi sighed with relief. "Oh, good."

"You know, Hitomi's the one who told us where to look for you," said Allen, voice full of pride as if he'd done it himself. Taeami cocked her head.

"Well, thanks, Hitomi. I guess we're both lucky you were there."

Hitomi shrugged. "I don't know... I just sensed that you two were in trouble, and I told Allen where to look. But I'm glad I could help."

Millerna looked at the two invalids disapprovingly. "You really should be resting. You'll get better more quickly if you..."

"Millerna, let it go," said Allen. "There's no way you're going to get them apart right now." Taeami and Folken looked at Allen, both thinking how strange it was that Allen was standing up for them. Allen tossed his blonde head, saying that he should leave, as he had many things to do, and Millerna and Hitomi followed, swooning. Merle lingered behind, looking as if she had something to say.

"Merle?" Hitomi asked hesitantly. Hey, is everything all right?"

She shook her head. "It's Lord Van," she said quietly, seeming much more subdued than usual. "He's upset."

"Why? Folken asked gently. Taeami wasn't sure who he was concerned for, the girl or his brother. Both?

Merle sniffed. "He thinks it's his fault that you almost died. He said none of this would have happened if he hadn't said anything... do you hate him now?"

Taeami laughed. "What? No, of course we don't hate him!" 

"But... Lord Folken..."

Folken shook his head. "I don't hate him. He's my brother."

Merle smiled. "He doesn't like people to know that he worries about things. But he does, you know. I can tell."

Folken nodded. "I know."

"Don't give up on him." And with that, she ran out the door, leaving them alone again.


	5. "I am fortune's fool..."

A/N: After many, MANY months, the story is finally finished! YAY!!! It's kinda rushed, but I wanted to resolve it, so here it is. The epilogue is included in this chapter. The end is kinda a cliff-hanger which may or may not lead up to a sequel which you may or may not like. But who cares? Just read. And REVIEW!!! 

This is for those of you who wanted to know what happened to the angst… not a happy ending!!! Love ya all! -Nymphean

**Chapter 5: Endings**

The wedding was held two days later. It was a small, quiet service. The only guests were Allen, Millerna, Hitomi, Van, Merle, Gaddes and a few of the Crusade's crew. Taeami refused to use a crutch, and so she limped precariously down the isle towards her future husband, doing her best to ignore to pain which shot up her leg every time she stepped down. The vows were exchanged, as were the rings, and the ceremony was over quickly.

Folken and Taeami's wounds healed quickly. Although Millerna strongly discouraged Taeami's walking on her foot, the young queen began to walk about the palace unassisted only days after her wedding. The fact that her husband was once a sorcerer didn't hurt either; he used some of Zaibach's accelerated healing techniques to make sure the bones wouldn't break if she walked on them. 

A week after the wedding, Folken was sitting in his study when Hitomi burst through the door. 

"Folken!"

He turned slowly towards the sound of her voice. "Well. Hitomi." The girl was leaning on the railing of the balcony overlooking his study. Her face was flushed, her eyes were wide, and she was panting slightly. "What is it?"

She said nothing, running down the steps from the balcony. She appeared before him after a few moments, and Folken detected something frantic and fearful in her eyes. "You can't fight him!"

Folken stood silently, digesting what she'd said. "Hitomi," He said after a moment, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Dornkirk!" The young girl cried frantically. "You can't confront him! If you do, you'll… you'll die!"

Folken smiled faintly, uttering a low, ironic chuckle. "We all have to die some time."

"But… But you…"

Another quiet laugh. "I don't put too much stock in my own life, Hitomi. I've foreseen…" He paused. "Well, never mind what I've foreseen. My point, Hitomi, is that I'm going to die someday. Dornkirk MUST be stopped, and I MUST be the one who stops him. That's they way it has to be."

Hitomi's eyes were still wide with panic. "Please, Folken… You have to listen to me! I saw that you would die if you faced Dornkirk! I saw…" She stopped abruptly in mid-sentence, her panic turning to shock as the floor around her and Folken began to glow. 

_It's that light… _

The column of light swept the two of them off their feet. Hitomi tried with all her might to remain on the ground, but the pull was too strong. Folken floated easily off the floor, letting the column carry him away. One thought was running through Hitomi's mind;

_Where NOW?_

*****

Taeami Saerian-Fanel paced nervously in front of the fireplace. "I don't understand! Where could he have gone? He was just here a few minutes ago…"

Van shook his head and put and arm around his sister-in-law. "You know Folken. Probably off looking for an oil can…"

"Van! That's not funny…"

Van smiled arrogantly. "You were the one who told me I ought to have more fun, weren't you?"

Taeami shook her head. "I'm sorry I ever did."

Van saw her serious expression and stopped laughing. "Taea, He's FINE. I'm sure he just went out for a while and forgot to tell you." 

She furrowed her brow. "All right, so I'm overreacting. I just have this terrible feeling…"

*****

"…Your reign is over, Dornkirk!" Folken spread his wings and lifted away from the ground, flying towards the emperor. 

"Stop, Folken!" Hitomi was standing on the ground below the two men. "Don't do it!" But Folken was too enraged, too focused, to even hear her cries. 

"Strike me," hissed the emperor, almost smiling. 

"It's time for you to meet your end," Folken said, raising his sword. He clenched his jaw and, with a loud cry, brought the sword down upon the ruler of the Zaibach Empire. Below them, Hitomi cried out in despair.

"Folken, NO!!!" 

Dying on his throne, Dornkirk raised one bony hand, pointing towards Folken's chest. Looking down, shock mixed with fear, Folken saw the blood flowing from the open wound. 

"I see…" He whispered as he fell. 

*****

Van ran into the Guymelef storage room, followed closely by Merle, Gaddes and Millerna. 

"Van, where are you going?" The princess shouted, following at a run. Van moved almost mechanically down the large aisles, seeking out his Guymelef. 

"It's Folken. Something's wrong, I can feel it." 

Millerna fretted her brow. "Are you sure you should be…" She stopped as Van skidded to an abrupt halt. "What is it?"

"It's gone," Van whispered, dumbfounded. "Escaflowne's gone."

*****

Hitomi rushed towards Folken. His body had hit the ground with a dull thud, and she could just barely see a small puddle of blood spreading beneath him. 

"Folken! Folken, can you hear me?" The Draconian's eyes glittered with tears of pain. 

"H-Hitomi?"

"Yes, Folken," She whispered, leaning in closer to his face. "Can you hear me?"

He winced as he tried to breath in. "I… I can't… see…"

"Close your eyes," Hitomi said quietly, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes. 

"Taeami…" Folken whispered desperately. "Taea…"

"Van will take care of her…"

"Van…" his brother's name escaped his lips with his last breath before he shuddered and died. Hitomi covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"Goodbye, Folken."

*****

Taeami's hands were moved deftly over the controls in the Escaflowne's cockpit. She moved instinctively, blindly, towards an unknown destination. 

_Take me to my husband. I want to be with Folken._

She gasped as she saw, on the horizon, a bright flash of light, which spread rapidly over the countryside. She felt a sharp jolt as the light invaded the Escaflowne's cockpit, flowing over her, _through_ her, like a cold breeze. She closed her eyes, blinded by the horrible brilliance of he light, and waited for the chilled feeling to go away. When it did, Taeami opened her eyes hesitantly, not wishing to be assailed again by the unpleasant brightness. She looked out through the front of the guymelef, and gasped in shock as it registered in her mind where she was. 

_Dornkirk's Palace! I must be in Zaibach!_

_…How on Gaea did I get here?_

*****

Hitomi raised her tearstained face from her hands at the sound of footsteps in the hallway behind her. Surely no one could have heard of the Emperor's death already. The machine must have created a great deal of confusion, and…

Her train of thought was cut off as the person in the hallway entered the room. Hitomi gasped. 

"Taeami," she whispered, a sob catching in her throat. "Gods…"

Taeami blinked, horrified, and stumbled to a stop. "No…" the word escaped as a short whisper. The young queen's face contorted in the most pained expression Hitomi had ever seen. "NO!!!" A strangled cry tore forth from Taeami's throat as she rushed towards her husband's body. She knelt down on the floor beside him, her skirt soaking up his blood. "Folken… no… oh gods, no…" Hitomi watched in despair as the young widow threw herself against Folken's chest and sobbed loudly. 

"Taeami, he did what he had to do. It was his destiny."

Taeami turned her gaze to Hitomi, her eyes full of tears and… was that anger? "What do you know about destiny? You and Him and everyone else, that's all you ever talk about. Gods forbid that we should make our OWN destiny instead of living… and dying by someone else's rules! Tell me, Hitomi, Is this my destiny? Did Fate wake up today and decide to take the one thing I love away from me? Was it pre-ordained that I end up with nothing and no one?" She shook her head, tears of rage and despair coursing down her cheeks. "You're just a child, Hitomi. What do you know about Fate?"

"You're right," Hitomi whispered. "I don't know anything. I'm very sorry." Her eyes widened as Taeami got up from the floor and walked back the way she'd come in. "Where are you going? Don't you want to stay with him?"

"That," Taeami gestured at Folken's body, "Is not my husband. My husband is gone." With that, she turned quietly and left the room. 

Taeami leapt back into the Escaflowne, moving almost robotically towards the controls. _Fly for me. Fly…_

She gasped as the Guymelef began to transform beneath her. Soon, she was no longer in the safe confines of the cockpit, but riding the back of the legendary White Dragon. Taeami grabbed the reigns as the Dragon soared into the sky, flying towards an unknown destination. 

*****

From the cockpit of his Guymelef, Dilandau Albatou saw the White Dragon circling the sky overhead. He barely had time to think before the dragon touched down and transformed back into the Escaflowne. 

"Van…" he whispered angrily, turning his Guymelef abruptly and starting towards the Escaflowne. "VAAAAANNN!!!" He screamed. "It's time for you to pay for what you've done to me!"

He couldn't see Van inside the cockpit, but he knew no one else could use that Guymelef except Folken. And it definitely wasn't Folken… he didn't use Guymelefs. Besides, Van would never let anyone else use Escaflowne. Dilandau raised his Guymelef's arm. Van Fanel was going today. Here. Today. _NOW._

Dilandau cackled euphorically as the flames shot at the Escaflowne. He heard a high-pitched scream from inside the cockpit. _Van screams like a gi-irl, _he chanted in his mind. "BURN!" he shouted, "That's it, burn, burn BURN!"

*****

Van Fanel collapsed on the floor of the Guymelef storage room, gasping and choking. Millerna cried out in horror as large red welts began to appear on his skin.

"Van-sama!" Merle yelled, leaping towards her master.

"What the FUCK?!" Yelled Gaddes. "Your majesty, what…"

"Escaflowne," the young king rasped. "Dilandau…"

"Shit!" Gaddes cried, running towards on of the many Guymelefs. "SHIT!"

*****

"Dilandau, NO!" Allen Schezar raised Scherezade's large arm and brought its sword down on the head of Dilandau's guymelef. The fire stopped spraying towards Escaflowne, but as Allen surveyed the guymelef he realized that he was probably too late. 

"Van!" He yelled, moving Scherezade towards the young King's guymelef. He opened the cockpit of his guymelef just as the Escaflowne opened up. Allen gasped in horror as the Guymelef's operator tumbled from the cockpit to the ground below. "Taeami!"

The Knight Caeli jumped down to the ground where the young queen was lying. "Your majesty, are you all right? Can you hear me?" Taeami turned her head slowly and looked at Allen with sad eyes. 

"I'm going to find my husband now." A wistful smile drifted onto her face. Allen gathered her up in his arms. 

"We'll find him later. Right now we have to get you to the palace, your majesty! You're very badly burned!"

Taeami shook her head. "Say goodbye to them for me." She closed her eyes slowly. "Goodbye, Allen."

The knight looked down at her in horror as the queen stopped breathing. He held two fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse. Nothing. A single tear ran down Allen cheek as he laid her back down on the ground. "Goodbye, Taea."

**Epilogue**

_Allen,_

The sun is setting on the Gaea, leaving us alone for another long, cold night. It's always worse at night, when everyone's pretending to be asleep. At least I don't even try to pretend. 

_The worst of it hasn't even begun. All the physical pain and suffering is pretty much over now, but the real pain hasn't even begun to make itself known yet. I may not be the smartest guy in this palace, that's probably Dryden. Or the smoothest. That's you, boss. But sometimes I actually know what I'm talking about. Like now. I know it's not just going to go away. So much has happened. We haven't even begun to sort it all out yet._

_I know I'm probably the least affected by this situation, but that doesn't mean I'm able to sleep at night any better than the rest of us. It's hard to get any rest at all, knowing that everyone you care about is lying awake crying or wanting to cry. I've never been a crier myself. But sometimes you have to make exceptions. _

_It seems like the whole planet was fixed by that Zone of Absolute Fortune. Everyone in Asturia seems to be much happier now, much more at ease. Everyone but the people here in this palace. The people here are like the living dead these days, stalking aimlessly around the building all day long. But the nights are still the worst. _

_It's going to be hard to let go. Some of us probably won't at all. Van won't. He'll always blame himself. For letting Folken go. For letting Taeami go after him. But it's not his fault. Only people with Fanel blood can operate Escaflowne. How was he to know that she had Fanel blood inside her, that she was having Folken's child? _

_None of us knew. Well, maybe Hitomi knew. But then, she's not really one of us, is she? It doesn't matter, though, because we couldn't have stopped it even if we had known. Funny thing, fate. It does what it damn well pleases. _

_We're all of us just a bit more observant now, and a bit wiser. Me, I've realized just how short life is. How you can be alive one day, and the next… not. It's sort of hard to come to terms with something like that when you finally realize it. I've never been one for romance and such, quite frankly that sort of thing makes me a bit uneasy. I've always kind of avoided it. But now I realize that life is too short to let it pass by without loving someone. Funny, eh? Never thought I'd say it. But it's true. Taeami and Folken made me see just how much I value some people in my life, as friends and as much more. I'll be damned if I let the chance to tell them slip through my fingers. _

_As much as I may want to forget all about it, I know one thing will keep coming back to me, probably for as long as I live. It was something Taea said to me the horrible evening that she ran away, when I was carrying her back to the palace. At one point, she just looked into my eyes and said to me, "The hardest part of loving someone is letting them love you back." I remember thinking at the time that she was inside my head, and I know her words won't leave me, not ever. _

_I'm ready to love. _

_I'm ready to be loved._

_I remain always,_

_Gaddes_


End file.
